Dreaming with a broken heart
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: El especialista rubio cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Si tan sólo él hubiese sabido… si nada de lo que pasó en Eracklion… todo habría sido distinto. Ahora ella se había ido para siempre. "Porque cuando sueñas con un corazón roto, la parte más complicada es despertar."


**Dreaming with a broken heart**

 **N/A:** Dioses y amantes del Sparxshipping me disculpo profundamente por faltar a mis ideales como fiel seguidora de esta hermosa pareja… Ahora, olviden esa parte dramática y continuemos; en alguna parte de mis historias o en mi perfil, no lo recuerdo sinceramente, les dije que no veía a Sky en mi lista de personajes favoritos para una historia, y fue complicado decidirme a hacerlo porque no soporto al personaje… en fin.

Hace un par de semanas que llevo escuchando la canción de "Dreaming with a broken heart" de John Mayer y es hermosa, triste y llena de la sensación de resignación al darse cuenta de todo lo que no volverá a ser. Se las recomiendo muchísimo, aunque si son tan sensibles como yo soltarán un par de lágrimas.

Disclaimer: Winx no me pertenece ni sus personajes, yo solo juego con ellos para mostrar mi loca imaginación.

O.o.O

 _El especialista rubio cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Si tan sólo él hubiese sabido… si nada de lo que pasó en Eracklion… todo habría sido distinto._

 _Ahora ella se había ido para siempre._

 **Tiempo después…**

 _When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

Oscuridad… de nuevo.

Sky apoyó su espalda contra las almohadas al mismo momento que frotaba su rostro con sus manos, ese gesto nunca lo abandonaría... lo hacía cada noche desde que Bloom había desaparecido.

No había desaparecido mientras ella era su novia, la pelirroja había roto un par de semanas antes de desaparecer de la dimensión mágica, él había intentado remediar las cosas con ella pero había sido herida demasiado.

Ella ya no quería intentarlo… ya no podía más.

Y… eso rompió su corazón.

 _Wondering, "Was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?"  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

A veces, cuando despertaba en mitad de la noche podía sentir su aroma dulce en la habitación. Pero cuando encendía las luces ella desaparecía. Y ahí se daba cuenta que ella no había estado ahí ni lo estaría jamás.

 _She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering, "Could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?"  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…_

La última vez que ellos conversaron…

" _¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más?"_

 _Ella negó, su rostro miraba al suelo. Sabía que había lágrimas en sus ojos."No creo resistir ser traicionada de nuevo… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo."_

" _¿Te quedarías si prometo que todo cambiará?"_

 _Ella sonrió triste. Inhaló antes de hablar con él."No puedes asegurar eso Sky. Siempre habrá algo más que nos separe. Tus padres no quieren a una princesa sin corona."_

" _A mí no me importa lo que mis padres quieren para mí…. A mí me importas tú."_

" _Yo no puedo Sky… lo siento. Será mejor que no nos veamos en un tiempo."_

 _Y así ella se fue, silenciosamente hacia la escuela de hadas. Con su cabello rojo flotando detrás de ella._

 _Y rompiendo su corazón en el proceso._

 _._

 _When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

 **N/A:** A pesar de mi desagrado hacia el personaje de Sky, debo admitir que me ha gustado como quedo este escrito, estoy bastante sorprendida del rumbo que tomó. Quise ambientarlo en el futuro, en la generación de sus hijos pero no encontré el modo de que me encantase así, así que se podría decir que está ambientado en los meses cercanos a la desaparición de ella. Obviamente no menciona a Baltor ya que nunca supo de la relación entre ella y el hechicero.

De hecho estoy trabajando en otro par de ideas pero estas si, necesariamente, se enfocan en la generación de sus hijos.

Me despido por el momento y porfa si pueden darse una vuelta por alguna de mis historias y dejarme sus comentarios, éstos serán gratamente apreciados.


End file.
